Oh, boy
by The Sithspawn
Summary: Short Series of drabbles. Sam Leaps into John Crichton during a very interesting time.
1. Chapter 1: I'm so Frelled

****

Oh, Boy…

QL/Farscape Crossover

Author's Notes: This is the first in a series of short drabbles about "what if Sam leaps into John Crighton" Hope u enjoy this:)

Summary: Sam leaps into John during a very _interesting_ time.

****

Theorizing that one could travel through time Dr Samuel Beckett stepped into the Quantum accelerator and vanished…

The blue light faded and Sam started to look around at his surroundings.

Or at least he tried to.

It appeared that he was strapped into _some type of chair_.

He tried to lift his hands but found that they too were bound.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Just at the edge of his vision, he could see a woman. She had long red hair, fair skin and the _coldest_ eyes he had ever seen. She was also wearing a very form-fitting outfit of black leather. She was standing behind some type of control panel. She was glancing back and forth at him and the panel in front of her with a very confused expression.

She opened her mouth to speak and out came…**Gibberish**.

Sam blinked, _there has to be something wrong with my hearing_.

Then from behind him came more gibberish. Sam tried to turn around and see the speaker but the chair held him too well.

The female answered him in more gibberish. The speaker behind him moved into Sam's view to look at the panel. Sam could only see the second person's back. That person looked male and was dressed from head to toe in black leather, _literally_.

His head was covered in black leather.

The male and female exchanged more gibberish. The male then spun around to face Sam.

****

Sam's heart froze.

If the devil had a face then this was **_it_**.

The face was cadaverous in the extreme while the eyes shone with a type of malignant intelligence that Sam had never seen before in all his travels.

In fact, Sam realized, the eyes shone with a type of **_angry_**, malignant intelligence.

The devil spoke angry gibberish at Sam. If Sam had had translator microbes, he would have heard Scorpius demand, "What the frell have done with John Crichton?"

Sam had only one reaction to this, "Oh, boy…"

Author's Notes: Hope u like this. Feedback is appreciated. Suggestions as to when Sam should leap into John will be taken into consideration for future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: Why me?

****

Oh, Boy…

QL/Farscape Crossover

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming. This is a **series of short drabbles** about "what if Sam leaps into John Crighton" Hope u enjoy this:)

Summary: Sam leaps into John during a very _interesting_ time.

Warning: This contains spoilers for Farscape season 4 finale 'Bad Timing'.

****

Theorizing that one could travel through time Dr Samuel Beckett stepped into the Quantum accelerator and vanished…

The blue light faded and when Sam's eyes cleared, he found himself looking into the hopeful dark eyes of a raven-haired beauty. This woman then pulled him near and started to kiss him.

It wasn't your normal everyday kiss, but the kiss of two lovers finally reunited after a lifetime of separation. It was a kiss that seemed to take on a life of itself and grow exponentially with every passing moment. The kiss seemed to go on forever.

Suddenly, with a rush of air Sam felt a plane pass them overhead. He and the woman turned to look for the plane.

Sam blinked.

It was like nothing that he had ever seen before.

In fact, it looked remarkably _Alien._

Sam had encountered aliens before when he had been that old man that had seen an alien ship in a cornfield.

But this was some type of ship that looked suspiciously like some type of _fighter_.

And it looked like it was coming back towards **_them_**.

Adrenaline suddenly pumping Sam started to take notice of his surroundings.

He was in a rowboat in the middle of an ocean with no land in sight.

He turned around and found this large round purple dome-like thing floating in the water behind them.

Ok Alien fighter, purple dome, and a rowboat in the middle of nowhere with an extremely attractive female.

This is definitely one of my weirder leaps, thought Sam.

Sam contemplated what he had just thought, _Okay, that's the understatement of the century._

He turned back to his female companion and stopped.

She was looking at him with a contented/resigned/almost mischievous look as if this sort of situation had happened to her before.

Sam looked at her in confusion. Wondering what they should do. There was no way they were going to get away from some type of alien ship while in a rowboat. He turned back to the approaching ship hoping it would only pass them by.

He felt her hands on his face. She had reached out and turned his head to face her. She continued to hold his head, smiled and said in accented English, "You and your timing."

Then she started to kiss him, again.

Over her shoulder, he could see the alien ship come closer and _closer_.

****

Then it fired.

Sam had only enough time for one thought:

****

OH, BOY…

Author's Notes: Hope u enjoy this. Please Review, any feedback is welcome. Suggestions for when else Sam should appear are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: You're a WHAT!

****

Oh, Boy…

QL/Farscape Crossover

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming. This is a **series of short drabbles** about "what if Sam leaps into John Crighton" Hope u enjoy this:)

Summary: Sam leaps into John during a very _interesting_ time.

****

Theorizing that one could travel through time Dr Samuel Beckett stepped into the Quantum accelerator and vanished…

The blue light faded.

Sam opened his eyes and met the gaze of a blue skinned bald woman with the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his entire life.

She reached out with her hands and grasped his hands. She then placed his hands on both sides of her head. Then she placed both her hands on both sides of his head. Sam was still too dazed by her appearance to do anything. He was captivated by just how blue her eyes were. There was something weird about them but he just could not put his finger on it.

Sam was so self-involved in his thoughts that he did not resist her when she pulled him down and pressed her forehead on his.

What happened next was something that Sam would never forget for the rest of his life. No matter what would happen to him in his successive leaps.

****

Their minds began merging.

But even that description did not even come close to describing what was happening.

Not only was Sam's mind merging with the female's mind, so were their senses. More detailed recognition of smells, sound and touch were entering his mind. He was incredibly aware of the _type of light_ he was standing in.

He could see the female in his mind and she was looking at him with a confused expression on her face.

You are not John Crighton. You are time traveler from John's homeworld. You are Dr Samuel Beckett. You set right what once went wrong in your timeline. This is extremely dangerous. You know that NOW. But you are a good man. Much good have you done but you are not a god. You cannot do **everything**. You must understand this. Zhann (Sam instinctively knew her name)paused in her lecture. _I realize now that the Goddess has sent you to me now to help you understand this. _He heard in his mind and stared at her as she smiled at him.

He realized now that she had attitude similar to his mother when he had done something wrong. The strange thing was that he did not mind it.

Thank You, she said.

Your welcome, he replied. _But who are you? _Asked a bewildered Sam. He was reeling from all the shocks he had received in such a short time.

Zhann laughed and smiled kindly at him. _Look into my mind and find the answers you seek._

Okay, gently Sam though about what he wanted to know.

The answers came; first, gently and then it was as if he was had unleashed the floodgates of an overflowing dam.

I'm in space aboard a living vessel. A SENTIANT ship; Moya. I'm on the far side of the galaxy, far , far away from Earth. You are Pa'u Zhaan, a tenth level Delvian Priestess. You are…EIGHT HUNDRED YEARS OLD AND YOR ARE A ………………

Sam could not get his mind around the final piece of information he had assimilated.

OH. MY. GOD.

****

You're a PLANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, boy…

Author's Notes: Hope u enjoy this. Please Review, any feedback is welcome. Suggestions for when else Sam should appear are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: Holy Mother of God!

****

Oh, Boy…

QL/Farscape Crossover

****

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming. This is a **series of short drabbles** about "what if Sam leaps into John Crighton" Hope u enjoy this:)

****

Summary: Sam leaps into John during a very _interesting_ time.

**__**

Theorizing that one could travel through time Dr Samuel Beckett stepped into the Quantum accelerator and vanished…

The blue light faded.

Sam found himself lying on his side leaning against somebody's thigh. That person also happened to be playing with Sam's hair.

The first thing that Sam thought was:

**__**

Please God let this person be a woman. PLEASE!!!!!!! I BEG YOU!!!!!!!!

Before Sam turned to face the unknown person, he looked around the area he was in. It appeared to be some type of cell. Sam had been in many prison cells before but this one reminded Sam more of dungeon cells that he had seen in old movies.

Sam then noticed a shadow not cast by the overhead lighting fixture.

It appeared to be cast by some light source behind him.

Sam slowly turned to face the unknown person.

**__**

HOLY.MOTHER.OF.GOD!!!!

The person he faced was definitely NOT human. If anything, he appeared almost **_ANGELIC._**

The unknown person looked male. The left side of his face was normal. _But the right side…_

**__**

The right side did not exist.

It pulsated a glowing golden orange light that looked **_DIVINE_** in origin.

**__**

As in God Almighty DIVINE…

The unknown person looked down at him and smiled.

**__**

OH, BOY…

Author's Notes: Hope u like this. Please Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5: Little Woman

****

Oh, Boy…

QL/Farscape Crossover

****

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming. This is a **series of short drabbles** about "what if Sam leaps into John Crighton" Hope u enjoy this:)

****

Summary: Sam leaps into John during a very _interesting_ time.

**__**

Theorizing that one could travel through time Dr Samuel Beckett stepped into the Quantum accelerator and vanished…

The blue light faded.

When Sam's eyes cleared, he found himself in a wide cavern-like structure that looked like a docking bay of some kind. Sam had been in docking bays before but this one considerably different from the ones he had been in before. He started to look around and froze.

Sitting several feet away was an oblong-shaped _spaceship_.

In fact, as looked around there were several.

There was a purple one, sitting at the end of the bay. Next to it was a viscous looking fighter craft of some type Sam had never seen before.

But what caught his attention most, was the _Farscape_ module.

Sam had been out of for some time but he remembered (Swiss-cheesed memory not withstanding) that it had been lost in space sometime in 1999. Scientists had been at a loss to explain what happened to it since no wreckage was recovered afterwards.

__

Looks like you've solved yet another mystery, Sam idly thought.

**__**

The module and the pilot were abducted by Aliens.

After mulling over that shock for a few minutes, he realized that his arms were moist…and heavier than usual. He looked down at his arms.

__

What the Hell?

He was wearing some sort of metal exoskeleton over his arms. An exoskeleton that looked several sizes too big for him.

Suddenly he heard a low squeaky voice at his feet.

He looked down and down…and down.

Oh my God.

At his feet was a small person.

A very small person.

The person was only a **_few inches tall_**.

Sam slowly lowered himself down to the floor until his chin was resting on the floor. He slowly looked at the tiny person. It turned out to be a very attractive human woman in black leather.

"Hi," Sam stammered.

The little woman looked at him weirdly and stated squeaking…_in Gibberish_.

Sam scrunched up his face up in confusion. "What?"

The female squeaked again at him. In anger this time.

Sam just looked at her wondering what to do.

She got really angry at him this time, for ignoring her and struck him in the nose.

Sam sat up in a hurry. "Ouch," Sam said as he rubbed his nose.

The female squeaked at him again, but this time he understood two words in the middle of the gibberish:

****

John Crighton

__

Oh my GOD!!!!

I'm the astronaut that disappeared…And I'm being held by Aliens!!!!!!!

Sam had only one response to that:

****

Oh, boy…

****

Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please Read and Review.


	6. Interlude 1: He's WHERE?

****

Oh, Boy…

QL/Farscape Crossover

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming. This is a **series of short drabbles** about "what if Sam leaps into John Crighton" Hope u enjoy this:)

Summary: Sam leaps into John during a very _interesting_ time. This chapter is about what happens with Al at Project Quantum Leap.

HQ for Project Quantum Leap

"What do you mean you can't find Sam?" Demanded a very bewildered Al.

" Dr Beckett is not present on the planet Earth at any time during his lifetime," stated Ziggy evenly, "I need more power to search for him in Earth orbit than I have available to me at this time."

"If you had the extra power how long would it take you to find him?"

"Only a few moments."

"Fine. Gooshie get Ziggy more power. I don't care if you have to blackout all of New Mexico to find him!!!"

"Yes Admiral," Gooshie yelped as he stated getting more power rerouted to Ziggy.

Al could feel a migraine coming on. The Senate Oversight Committee for Appropriation of Funds was going to have a fit when they found out today's energy usage, especially that prick Kinsey.

Ziggy cut into Al's thought then with her finds, "Dr Beckett is not in Earth orbit…Extending Search…Dr Beckett is not on the Moon…Extending Search…Dr Beckett is not in the Sol system."

With each passing statement Al felt his headache grow exponentially. By Ziggy's last statement, Al felt his heart pounding in his chest like there was no tomorrow.

This is what it feels like to a heart attack, thought Al.

Just when Al thought he would keel over, Ziggy reported, "I have found Dr Beckett."

Al felt relief sweep over him and the pain in his chest begin to subside.

Ziggy continued, "Time-wise Dr Beckett is approximately several seconds behind us."

"But WHERE is he?" Demanded an impatient Al.

"Dr Beckett is approximately 70,000 light years away from Earth in the area of the Milky Way Galaxy that astronomers call the Delta Quadrant."

Al felt his left arm begin to **_tingle_**.

Author's Notes: :):) Hope u like this chapter. Please read and review. Please note I'm placing Farscape in the Delta Quadrant. This has nothing to do with Star Trek.


	7. Interlude 2: Dealing with the Leapee

****

Oh, Boy…

QL/Farscape Crossover

****

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming. This is a **series of short drabbles** about "what if Sam leaps into John Crighton" Hope u enjoy this:)

****

Summary: Sam leaps into John during a very _interesting_ time. This chapter is about what happens with John Crighton at Project Quantum Leap.

****

HQ for Project Quantum Leap

John had been working on his module when he suddenly felt dizzy. Then the world turned dark. When the world became light again and his eyes cleared, he found that he was no longer in Moya's docking bay.

"What the frell?"

He was in a white room. One that was brilliantly lit. Looking around he could not see a door anywhere. Then he noticed that he was no longer wearing his clothes. He was wearing a tight jumpsuit that left _little_ to the imagination.

Behind him, he heard a door whoosh open.

John spun around ready for anything…

**__**

Well almost anything.

He had expected the usual interrogator to be there, surrounded by goons of one sort or another.

That was not what he found.

Standing in front of him was a Sebacean male dressed in an electric blue suit and holding a cigar in his hand.

"Okay, didn't expect _that_. What's with the suit? Why don't you just paint a target on your chest? You'll stand out less." John sarcastically commented.

The unknown person pressed his lips together and ignored the sarcastic comments and said, "I'm Admiral Al Calavicci. You have been accidentally been dragged into a top-secret project that operates under the auspices of the United States Government. It's a time travel project and the head of our project, Dr Samuel Beckett, has been travelling through time inhabiting other people's bodies. He usually stays in a person's body until he sets right something that has gone wrong in that person's life. You are currently in the Waiting Room. If you could tell us a little about yourself, who you are, where you just where, a little about the people you interact with on a daily basis. That sort of information would be greatly appreciated."

John's jaw hit the floor, "Huh? What?"

"You're…"

John waved him off, "I got all that!"

John looked at Al through unbeliving eyes. This person had the audacity to claim to be a human with an unbelieveable story as that, "You know, even when the Ancients mind-frelled me they didn't come up with such a lamebrain idea."

__

Mind-frelled? What the hell the hell does that mean? And who are **The Ancients**?, thought Al. This leap was definitely going to be one of Sam's most memorable, even more than the **_Vampire_** Incident. He could just feel the beginning of a headache starting. A major one.

For the next few hours, Al answered all of John's questions until he was blue in the face. Even then, John had not told Al who he was supposed to be.

"Let me get this straight. Your friend is travelling in time jumping into people's bodies correcting tragedies that have occured. Right?"

"Yes," was Al's succinct answer.

"And You have NO control of where he ends up. And You can't find a way to get him home."

"That about sums it up," was Al's reply.

John thought about this for **a moment**.

"This is just crazy enough to be true. And that's crazy by **_my standards_**. And I just got to say **_my standards_** are really, high, **_spectacularly high_**." John thought a microt, "Just one more question before I say _anything_." conceded John.

"What?" Asked Al irritably.

"We're on Earth, right? In the USA?"

"New Mexico to be exact," Al was stating to lose his temper.

John stood there mulling over everything.

Al decided that it was time to start asking questions.

"So I ask again, Who are You? And Where is Sam?" Demanded Al.

He was finally going to get _some answers_.

Even if he had to beat them out of the leapee.

"Me?" Asked John innocently, "I'm Commander John Robert Crighton of IASA. Where am I? I'm lost in space on a **SENTIANT SHIP** with a group of trigger-happy **Aliens. **A **Male** **Luxan Warrior**, a **Female** **Sebacean Peacekeeper** **Commando**, an **escaped Female Nebari thief**, , a **deposed Hynerian Dominar** and a **Female Delvian Priestess**, she's a **humanoid plant**, to be exactAnd _they_ will shot your friend if I don't get back soon. Not to mention the cadaverous son of a bitch that wants a piece of me. He even has a full-blown state-of-the-art WARSHIP at his command," John shrugged_ before dropping the final bombshell_, "You know, the type that has enough firepower to destroy a world."

Al could not believe what he had just heard. If not for the fact that all systems were working and they still could not find Sam, he would not have believed a single word that the leapee had said.

Al could feel a pain in his chest start, "**_Oh, boy…_**"

****

Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 6: What is THAT?

****

Oh, Boy…

QL/Farscape Crossover

Author's Notes: Thanks for the positive reviews, please keep them coming.

I'm running out of good places to put Sam!

I need some suggestions! Please!

This is a **series of short drabbles** about "what if Sam leaps into John Crighton" Hope u enjoy this:)

Summary: Sam leaps into John during a very _interesting_ time.

****

Theorizing that one could travel through time Dr Samuel Beckett stepped into the Quantum accelerator and vanished…

The blue light faded.

Sam's eyes cleared and he looked around him.

His heart started racing so fast he felt as if it would explode. He was in **_SPACE_**!!!

Sam floating in space with no shuttle in sight.

If fact, as Sam took stock of his situation he realized that he was not wearing a NASA spacesuit.

He was wearing a _black leather_ spacesuit that was a lot less bulky then the white suits astronauts usually wore.

It was then that he realized that there _was not any planet in visible range_. Even the moon was _not visible_.

Sam had been in many strenuous situations but none even remotely similar to this.

I will not panic, I will not Panic, he kept repeating to himself

A sudden sparkle of light caused him caused him to look to his right. The most amazing phenomenon he had ever seen had appeared there. It was beautiful made up of many of the colors of the rainbow. It was funnel shaped with some type of opening in the in the middle. The colors were not stationary; they whirled around the opening as water going down a drain.

He gazed at it for a seemingly endless time, it was so hypnotic.

Then it started to move…

****

It stated to move towards Sam…

Sam started to **panic**.

Sam's mind raced looking for a way to escape from this looming DOOM.

Sam had an IQ of over 160 but it was to no avail…

The funnel kept coming towards _him..._

Sam had only time for one last thought before the funnel ingested him:

****

Oh, boy…

Author's Notes: Hope u like this. Please Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 7: Exploding Toads

****

Oh, Boy…

QL/Farscape Crossover

Author's Notes: This is a short drabble about "what if Sam leaps into John Crighton" Hope u enjoy this:)

Summary: Sam leaps into John during a very _interesting_ time.

****

Theorizing that one could travel through time Dr Samuel Beckett stepped into the Quantum accelerator and vanished…

The blue light faded.

Sam found himself in a large bay of some sort that was in ruins with billowing smoke coming from all around him. He was holding two packages of some kind. He could just see over the top of them. They were quite heavy.

He noticed a shadow; a several metres in front of him get darker. The shadow continued to get closer until it took on a large hulking humanoid form with a well rounded head that looked more like a dome than a head. It passed through the shadows and out into the light.

Sam gasped. The being in front of him was definitely _not human_.

It was a large humanoid with green leathery slimy scaly skin. It reminded Sam of a large overgrown toad. The toad also had an intelligent look in its eye. One that was looking Sam over as if deciding that perhaps the toad-like being had found its next meal.

Before Sam could even react to this creature's appearance, he was roughly pushed aside. Sam lost his balance and fell to the floor; his packages flew across the floor away from him.

Standing over him was a beautiful raven-haired woman dressed in black slacks, a white t-shirt that was drenched in sweat and black gloves.

She was toting a the **_mother-of-all bazookas by a shoulder strap_**.

It was a black futuristic viscous looking weapon, which thankfully was not pointed at Sam.

Well thank god for small favors, was Sam's only coherent thought.

The woman spared Sam a quick look before turning to face the toad.

The toad looked at the woman and opened its mouth.

Sam scrambled for cover. He found refuge behind some metal bins.

The toad had spat **_a fireball_** at them.

The woman dodged it, raised her weapon, and _fired_.

Sam's jaw _dropped_.

The bazooka had fired some sort of energy pulse at the toad.

But that wasn't what shocked Sam.

The toad had only staggered back a couple steps when hit with the energy pulse.

The woman fired again. This time it was more effective.

The toad exploded in a massive explosion, showering him and the woman with body pieces, each piece was the size of a small rock.

The woman endured the shower without even blinking as if this was a regular occurrence.

She turned to Sam and started talking gibberish at Sam.

"What?"

The woman looked at him with an exasperated expression on her face. She sighed, "Gibberish …John Crighton…Gibberish," then slung her bazooka over her shoulder and walked away shaking her head and muttering to herself, as if nothing had happened. As if she had not just blown up a tall humanoid toad that had happened to explode and shower them with body parts.

Sam's mind was overwhelmed and had not caught up and registered all the things that had happened. He stood there looking back and forth between the spot the toad had inhabited and the direction the woman had gone. This went on as Sam considered all that had occurred.

A thought struck him. The woman had called him **JOHN CRIGHTON**!

As in _John Crighton_, the astronaut that had been **_lost_** in Earth orbit a few years earlier.

Sam couldn't take it anymore, "Oh, boy…"

Author's Notes: Thanks HeWhoIs for the suggestions. ; )


	10. Chapter 8: Bombs

****

Oh, Boy…

QL/Farscape Crossover

****

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming. This is a **series of short drabbles** about "what if Sam leaps into John Crighton" Hope u enjoy this:)

****

Summary: Sam leaps into John during a very _interesting_ time.

**__**

Theorizing that one could travel through time Dr Samuel Beckett stepped into the Quantum accelerator and vanished…

The blue light faded.

When Sam's eyes cleared, he found himself in an open room. He was standing up with his arms open wide as if encompassing the room. He started to look around and froze.

There were creatures in this room.

**__**

Humanoid creatures.

As Sam took stock of his surroundings, he realized he was standing on a table.

Seated at the table were different people. There was a nasty looking dog person at the end of the table (Sam could smell him), next to it was a male humanoid with red hair wearing red clothes.

Sam's breath caught his throat. Next to the male, there was an _apparently female_ giant lizard with a really intimidating hat that made her seem even taller than she was. She reeked of pure intimidation.

If that was not enough, next there was a large muscular male lizard that stood with a 2 meter plus height that was dressed from head to toe in red and radiated AUTHORITY.

__

Definitely the head honcho, thought Sam.

Sam's heart skipped a beat.

Next to the lizard king were two humans. One male and one female. The male wore some type of military uniform that Sam had never seen before. The female wore a black suit that was open from her throat to her navel and left little to the imagination.

He turned around and noticed a second human female dressed in black leather at his feet. She was looking up at him with a quizzical expression on her face.

Silence reigned in the conference room and Sam suddenly realized they were all waiting for him.

Sam had no idea what he was going to do. As the silence continued, Sam could feel his adrenaline begin to pump.

That was when he heard the beeping coming from his chest.

He looked down and found what was instantly recognizable as a bomb attached to his hip.

Sam stared dumbly at it with his mouth open.

As the neurons in his brain began firing and catching up with the shocks produced by his surroundings, he began recognizing bits and pieces of the design of the bomb. When he finally managed to find a meaning to all that data **_his brain stalled_**.

****

The bomb was Thermonuclear!!!!!!!!!

He took a deep breath and tied to calm himself by taking stock of his situation.

**__**

I'm standing on a table surrounded by lots of humanoid creatures with the doors to said guarded by large 2 meter plus tall muscular humanoid LIZARDS HOLDING LARGE VISIOUS LOOKING RIFLES. Not to mention the Red lizard king standing to my right.

AND I HAVE A THERMONUCLEAR BOMB STARPPED TO MY HIP.

Sam thought for a moment.

****

"OH, BOY…"

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hope u like this chapter. Please Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 9: Golden Energy Wave

****

Oh, Boy…

QL/Farscape Crossover

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming. This is a **series of short drabbles** about "what if Sam leaps into John Crighton" Hope u enjoy this:)

Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming. This is a about "what if Sam leaps into John Crighton" Hope u enjoy this:) 

ese: I can't believe I didn't think of this one!! THANKS!! The other suggestions are also interesting, I'll maybe do them do them in later chapters.

Summary: Sam leaps into John during a very _interesting_ time.

Sam leaps into John during a very time.****

Theorizing that one could travel through time Dr Samuel Beckett stepped into the Quantum accelerator and vanished…

The blue light faded.

When Sam's eyes cleared, he found himself in a small cramped cockpit.

Sam's adrenaline started pumping as he reached for the joystick to grab control of the small plane he appeared to be in.

He looked up to see where in the sky he was and froze.**Outside the cockpit was blackness.**

_Not _** night blackness **_but_** _SPACE blackness._**

He looked at his surrounding again and began noticing the more advanced looking items around him.

I can't have jumped into the future that's impossible, thought Sam.

Sam's mind reeled with the possibilities, it was the most plausible explanation. Leaping outside his lifetime had been thought impossible until he had jumped into the middle of the American Civil War.

A white light shone in from the viewport and Sam looked up to see a whirling disk of energy.

It was beautiful.

Sam was captivated by it.

He could not take his eyes off it.

He continued to stare at it until some movement next it caught his eye.

He turned in that direction.

Sam gasped.

Right there in front of his very eyes was the single largest spaceship he had ever seen. It looked like something out of a SCI-FI show rather than something you would see in real life

**It was absolutely MASSIVE.**

**A genuine LEVIATHAN.**

From this distance, he could see what looked like very large cannons, like the ones seen on aircraft carriers.

But Sam was a physicist, he knew that in space distance can be illusionary.

**Meaning that the cannons were probably the size of small houses!!!!**

Sam mulled this thought over and realized that he was in serious trouble.

**In fact, he had never before been in a worse spot that this!**

A golden glow drew his attention back to the swirling energy phenomenon.

He could distinctly see a golden energy wave coming from inside the phenomenon.

It grew closer and closer until it exited the unknown phenomenon.

This was when he noticed it was coming directly at the massive spaceship.

The golden energy wave hit the spaceship and Sam was forced to look away.

The light subsided enough for Sam to look back.

Sam's breath caught in his throat.

_**The golden energy wave was dissolving the massive spaceship.**_

Even as he watched, the spaceship was entirely devoured by the golden energy wave and the remnants of the spaceship were sucked up by the original phenomenon.

The original phenomenon then disappeared and Sam was left looking at empty space.

Sam sat there looking at the part that was just so recently occupied by a spaceship straight out of a SCI-FI episode.

Sam sat there trying to come to terms with what he had just witnessed.

Ok Sam, he thought to himself, _lets run through this slowly; _

1 I'm in a small one-man **SPACESHIP in SPACE**

**2 I'm possibly in the FUTURE**

**3 **There** WAS** another SPACESHIP out there a MOMENT AGO

**4** Said spaceship **WAS** the size of **Darth Vader's STAR DESTROYER**

**5** The spaceship was just destroyed IN A **MATTER OF SECONDS **BY A GOLDEN ENERGY WAVE **THAT MELTED IT!!!!!!!**

, he thought to himself, 

Sam had only one reaction to this;

"Ohh, boy…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hope u like this chapter. Please Read and Review. Please note the more you review the more I write: ): ): )


	12. Chapter 10: Where's my body?

****

Oh, Boy…

QL/Farscape Crossover

****

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming. This is a **series of short drabbles** about "what if Sam leaps into John Crighton" Hope u enjoy this:)

Summary: Sam leaps into John during a very _interesting_ time.

**__**

Theorizing that one could travel through time Dr Samuel Beckett stepped into the Quantum accelerator and vanished…

The blue light faded.

Sam found himself looking up at an elegant room from a very low perspective.

He tried to look about himself but found that he could not move.

In fact he couldn't feel his body.

He scanned the area in front of himself and found his body…

**__**

His headless body

**__**

IT WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM!

It was encased in some type of gold cloured material.

He did the only sane thing he could think of; **_he screamed hysterically_**.

__

Calm done Crichton, came a female voice in his head, _I'll have your head reattached to your body in a microt._

He saw a beautiful female move into his field of vision, very likely the speaker, she lifted his head up and moved him towards the rest of his body.

He felt her place his head back on his shoulders and walk away.

He was still in shock and couldn't think of a single thing to say.

She then moved over to some type of control board and said, in his head, "_This should work…_"

__

SHOULD WORK?! Sam screamed hysterically.

She flipped a switch and Sam felt feeling begin to return to his body.

When the process was finished and he could move again, he hysterically checked that his head was now securely fastened to his neck.

When he found it wasn't going to fall off he nearly sagged in hysterical relief and said, "Ohhh boooy…"

****

Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please Read and Review.


End file.
